tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and the Engineer
Gordon and the Engineer, retitled Gordon and the Mechanic in American releases, is the sixth (second in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot The points on the Fat Controller's Railway are jammed and Gordon is asked to collect an engineer from Maron. When he arrives, he sees a man with a toolbox, thinking he is the engineer and has him climb onboard. The stationmaster warns him to wait for Bertie to bring more passengers, but Gordon, knowing that fixing the points is important, leaves anyway. But Gordon did not know that the engineer is in fact one of Bertie's passengers back at Maron and that the man in his express was not the engineer. When Gordon arrived at the signal box, Thomas tells the man about the points, but he says that he is a carpenter who thought Gordon was taking him to Brendam. Gordon realizes he left the engineer behind and that he has to go back to get him, but the signalman tells him he cannot go back on the express line with his coaches. Thomas suggests that Gordon uses his line to reverse down to Maron. Gordon leaves his coaches and reverses to the next station, but Douglas is in the way. He tells him to move, but Douglas said he can go as far as where Donald is. Thinking quickly, Gordon suggests Douglas reverse to the next station to get Donald to reverse to Maron to collect the engineer, and then work forwards again. The idea works and the railway returns to running normally again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * The Carpenter * The Engineer * James (speaks only in the Sprout Airings, US Digital Download and Japanese narrations) * Bertie (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak in Japanese dub) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) Locations * Maron * Fishing Village * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Abbey Trivia * On the US Digital Download, Fun on the Rails Playpack and Sprout Channel airings, James has a speaking role; he says, "Hurry up, Gordon!". * Stock footage from Emily's Rubbish is used. * This episode marks the first of two things: ** Donald and Douglas' first appearances since the seventh season episodes, Bad Day at Castle Loch and Gordon and Spencer respectively, not counting stock footage for Donald in another seventh season episode, Harold and the Flying Horse and a deleted scene from the eighth season episode, Edward the Great. This is also their only appearance in the eleventh season. ** Arthur's first appearance in an episode since the eighth season episode, Fish. * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * Donald and Douglas have Duck's whistle sound. * When Gordon comes back to the signal box with the engineer, he is travelling on his express line and his coaches have disappeared. * Gordon said that all the engines ''can help though in fact it was just Donald and Douglas who attempted to help him. * Though one is not seen, a shadow at the top of the screen reveals that there are three signals in the shot of Gordon with the express. However, there are only two tracks, so the third signal is redundant. Also they are all up, so Gordon is technically passing a signal at danger. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:GordonandtheEngineerTitleCard.png|UK DVD Title card File:GordonandtheEngineerTVtitlecard.png|UK TV title card File:GordonandtheMechanicUStitlecard.jpg|Digital Download and PBS Kids Sprout title card File:GordonandtheEngineerJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:GordonandtheEngineer1.png File:GordonandtheEngineer2.png|Toby and Percy File:GordonandtheEngineer2(DeletedShot).png|Deleted Alternate Angle File:GordonandtheEngineer3.png File:Emily'sRubbish6.png|Stock footage File:Emily'sRubbish7.png|Stock footage File:GordonandtheEngineer4.png File:GordonandtheEngineer5.png File:GordonandtheEngineer6.png File:GordonandtheEngineer7.png File:GordonandtheEngineer8.png File:GordonandtheEngineer9.png File:GordonandtheEngineer10.png File:GordonandtheEngineer11.png File:GordonandtheEngineer12.png File:GordonandtheEngineer13.png File:GordonandtheEngineer14.png File:GordonandtheEngineer15.png File:GordonandtheEngineer16.png File:GordonandtheEngineer17.png File:GordonandtheEngineer18.png File:GordonandtheEngineer19.png File:GordonandtheEngineer20.png File:GordonandtheEngineer21.png File:GordonandtheEngineer22.png File:GordonandtheEngineer23.png File:GordonandtheEngineer24.png File:GordonandtheEngineer25.png File:GordonandtheEngineer26.png File:GordonandtheEngineer27.png File:GordonandtheEngineer28.png File:GordonandtheEngineer29.png File:GordonandtheEngineer30.png File:GordonandtheEngineer31.png File:GordonandtheEngineer32.png File:GordonandtheEngineer33.png File:GordonandtheEngineer34.png File:GordonandtheEngineer35.png File:GordonandtheEngineer36.png File:GordonandtheEngineer37.png File:GordonandtheEngineer38.png File:GordonandtheEngineer39.png File:GordonandtheEngineer40.png File:GordonandtheEngineer41.png File:GordonandtheEngineer42.png File:GordonandtheEngineer43.png File:GordonandtheEngineer44.png File:GordonandtheEngineer45.png File:GordonandtheEngineer46.png File:GordonandtheEngineer47.png File:GordonandtheEngineer48.png File:GordonandtheEngineer49.png File:GordonandtheEngineer50.png File:GordonandtheEngineer51.png File:GordonandtheEngineer52.png File:GordonandtheEngineer53.png File:GordonandtheEngineer54.png File:GordonandtheEngineer55.png File:GordonandtheEngineer56.png File:GordonandtheEngineer57.png File:GordonandtheEngineer58.png File:GordonandtheEngineer59.png File:GordonandtheEngineer60.png File:GordonandtheEngineer61.png File:GordonandtheEngineer62.png File:GordonandtheEngineer63.png File:GordonandtheEngineer64.png File:GordonandtheEngineer65.png File:GordonandtheEngineer66.png File:GordonandtheEngineer67.png File:GordonandtheEngineer68.png File:GordonandtheEngineer69.png File:GordonandtheEngineer70.png File:GordonandtheEngineer71.png File:GordonandtheEngineer72.png File:GordonandtheEngineer73.png File:GordonandtheEngineer74.png File:GordonandtheEngineer75.png File:GordonandtheEngineer76.png File:GordonandtheEngineer77.png File:GordonandtheEngineer78.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer79.png File:GordonandtheEngineer80.png File:GordonandtheEngineer81.png File:GordonandtheEngineer82.png File:GordonandtheEngineer53.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer54.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer85.png File:GordonandtheEngineer86.png File:GordonandtheEngineer87.png File:GordonandtheEngineer88.png File:GordonandtheEngineer89.png File:GordonandtheEngineer90.png File:GordonandtheEngineer91.png|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheEngineer1.jpg Episode File:Gordon and the Mechanic - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes